There are known various so-called security papers, i.e. provided with various artifices having the function of either avoiding or detecting a possible fraudulent copy or forgery; specifically, security papers provided with electronic chips capable of outputting an identification signal are known.
In the known security papers, the chips are applied onto a support, which is then glued or otherwise fixed onto the previously formed paper sheet.
This type of security paper is not free from drawbacks, both because the application of the chips is relatively complicated and costly, and because the chips cannot be appropriately anchored to the paper sheet underneath, and furthermore remain exposed on the surface of the paper sheet and are thus subject to possible damage, unless the chips are coated with a protective layer which however implies an increase of complexity and cost of the manufacturing process.